The Ryan Family stole Bud's power stare
by Travis 5412
Summary: The Title says it all. See what happens. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The Ryan family steals Bud's power stare

* * *

It was Night Time. Bud is Naked since he is taking his bath. He will be sleeping in his Underwear. His Private part is easyer to clean since his Circumcision. After he was done in the bath his mom dried him off and put his Underwear only. And went in his Bedroom. And got in bed.

Bud: Good Night Mom.  
Mrs. Compson: Good night Son.

She kissed him good night. He fell a sleep. The Ryan family escaped from jail again. They plan to take Bud's power stare. They know where they live.

Mr. Ryan: Lets bring this ladder so we can sneak in through the window.  
William: Will this plan work Dad?  
Mr. Ryan: I also hope so.

They are on there way to the Compson house. They arrived at the house.

Mr. Ryan: Lets be quiet as we can be so they wont wake up. They might have guns to shoot us with. Or call 911 on us.  
William: Okay Dad.  
Henry: Okay.  
Mrs. Ryan: Good.

They went to Bud's window and put the ladder going up to it. They stole Bud's power stare some how. He will wake up with a bad headache. Next chapter is when Bud wakes up with a bad headache.


	2. I have a Headache

The Ryan family steals Bud's power stare

* * *

Then at 6:00 Bud woke up he felt strange. Not sick just strange. He put all his clothes on and went down stairs for Breakfast. Here is Chapter 2.

Mrs. Compson: Good morning Son. How about Pancakes for Breakfast?  
Bud: Good morning Mom. Pancakes sounds good to me.

Soon it was time for Bud to head to his Preschool. He has a small headache right now. He taught little about it. He thinks it is a sinus headache nothing more. They arrived at Elwood City Preschool as always. He sees DW Emily and John.

John: Hi Bud.  
DW: Hi there Bud.  
Emily: Hello Bud.  
Bud: Hi there.

Ms. Morgan took roll call. The 3 are playing with the Schools tea set. Then came Tommy and Timmy to annoy them.

DW: Here come Tommy and Timmy.  
Bud: If they annoy us i will give them the Bud Compson Power Stare.  
DW: Oh yeah.  
John: That always does the job.  
Emily: It sure does.

They are annoying them.

Bud: Get ready for the Bud Compson power stare!  
Tommy: Oh no.

Instead it gave him a big headache. Ms. Morgan saw him holding his head.

Ms. Morgan: Are you okay Bud?  
Bud: Just a headache.  
Ms. Morgan: I have something for headaches. Sinus headaches are common you know.  
Bud: Yes i know.

It did help him some. Now it is just a small headache again. The rest of the day went pretty well. They went home. Next chapter Mrs. Compson takes Bud to the Doctor.


	3. Bud goes to the Doctor part 1

The Ryan family steals Bud's power stare

* * *

Bud told his Mom about his big Headache. She will take him to the Doctor. In fact both her Daughter Ladonna and Bud's friend John are going with them as they take Bud to the Doctor. They are worried about him. Here is chapter 3.

Bud: What is the name of the Doctor we are going?  
Mrs. Compson: Dr. Douglas. Not that 1 Doctor who Circumcised you.  
Bud: Okay.

They put him in the Car heading to the Doctors office. They arrived there parked the car and went inside.

Receptionist: Have a seat the Doctor will see you soon.  
Bud: Okay.

They took there seat.

Mrs. Compson: You kids can play.  
Ladonna: Okay.  
John: Sure. Come on Bud.

6 Minutes later the Doctor will now see Bud.

Doctor: Just a regular headache.

They went home. Next chapter they see another Doctor.


	4. Bud goes to the Doctor part 2

The Ryan family steals Bud's power stare

* * *

Unhappy with that 1 doctor they will go to another. This time the Doctor is Dr. Miller. Who is a Woman. Here is chapter 4.

Mrs. Compson: Come on Bud. Ladonna and John will come with us again. I think this 1 takes x rays.  
Bud: Does that mean i am going to the Hospital?  
Mrs. Compson: Yes you are.

They are on there way to the Hospital. Dr. Miller is waiting for him. They went inside of it.

Dr. Miller: Is 1 of you 2 boys Bud Compson?  
Bud: That is me.  
Dr. Miller: Lets exam you. In the nude at 1st. Well first i will ask you some questions. In the exam room that is.  
Bud: Okay.  
Dr. Miller: I need you to get naked now.  
Bud: Why sure.

Bud got naked exposing his Boy part to her.

Dr. Miller: Question#1 What Doctor say it was only a headache?  
Bud: Doctor Jones.  
Dr. Miller: What Doctor Circumcised you?  
Bud: Doctor Berg.  
Dr. Miller: He did a pretty good job. But a bit more needs to be removed. We will put you to sleep and remove it. Doctor Berg never uses an Anesthetic. Did that hurt bad?  
Bud: Yes very painful.  
Dr. Miller: He should have at least used a local on you. Don't worry he never leaves infections. We will do a little better job. You will have a bandage around it. You can pee in 1 of 3 ways. Be very careful standing up sit down like a girl or we put a cathether in you. Which is up to you and your Mom.  
Bud: Well i say go for it.

His Mom agreed. They gased him to make him sleep and removed that little bit and woke him up. They x rayed his head. They need him to stay over night. Next chapter he gets sent home.


	5. Bud goes home

The Ryan family steals Bud's power stare

* * *

Bud is in his hospital bed. With a bandage around his boy part. They are still wondering of what is causing his headaches. So they will take him to get a Cat Scan of his head. Bed is wearing a hospital gown. Here is chapter 5.

Dr. Miller: We have more test to do on you.  
Bud: Okay. What is next?  
Dr. Miller A CT Scan of your head. Lets go.

They are on there way to that room. They let him walk there. Even thou he is recovering from his 2nd circumcision. And he is also Barefoot. So we see all 10 of his Toes. They laid him on that machine and turned it on and put him in it. After that he was returned to his hospital room. He has a new room mate a 6 year old girl named Daisy. Who is a Rabbit girl. She is there to get her Toncils removed. His old room mate Frank who is a 10 year old Aardvark boy who went home. He had his leg set.

Daisy: Hi i am Daisy Williamson.  
Bud: Hi i am Bud Compson.  
Daisy: Are you getting your touncils removed as well?  
Bud: No. I am here for test to see what is giving me headaches.  
Daisy: I hope you don't have a Brain tumor.

Daisy saw the bandage around his boy part.

Bud: I sure hope it is not a Brain tumor. Which is a form of Cancer.  
Daisy: I see you got circumcised. Don't worry i have a little brother so it is nothing i have not seen before.  
Bud: That is okay. I have really no shame.

After 2 more test then the next day he went home. Next chapter Bud found out his power stare is gone and hires Buster and Fern to find out who stole it.


	6. We think it was the Ryan family

The Ryan family steals Bud's power stare

* * *

After going home and knows his power stare is gone and he wants them back. So he hired Buster and Fern to help. The others help them as well. Can they help him? Find out. Here is chapter 6.

Bud: Thank all of you for helping me again.  
Buster: No problem.  
Fern: Any time Bud.  
Arthur: Do you think it is the Ryan family?  
Bud: I think it is them and thank you again for helping me.

They have began there investagation. By talking to other people again. Same as they did before with the same family. Starting with there next door neighbors on both sides and across the street as well. Starting with there neighbors on the right side. Then the ones to the left. Then across the street. They found 3 who saw the Ryan family sneak into the Compson house. And sneak back out. It is helping them with the investgation.

Bud: It seems to point to the Ryan family.  
Buster: It sure seems that way to me as well.  
Fern: I agree with you 2.  
John: I also agree.

The Investagation goes on.

Buster: I think it was the Ryan family.  
John: Yep.  
Fern: I agree.

Next chapter they find the Ryan family.


	7. Last Chapter

The Ryan family steals Bud's power stare

* * *

They found out that the Ryan family are hiding in a Defunct Amusement park. They are going to get back Bud's power stare. They told the Police about it. Here is chapter 7. Which is the last chapter.

Policeman#1: We want you to get your power stare back.  
Bud: Good.  
Policeman#1: We will get it back for you. And take them to jail. This time in an escape proof Jail that is. This time we will charge them with theft and trespassing. They are wanted in many States so they will go to a Federal Court.

The FBI Showed up. Same with a Swat team. They surronded that Defunct Amusement park. The Ryan family knows they can't escape this time. So it is a stand off right now. They found a Building to hid in. Where the Bumper cars once were. But not the best place to hid. They could have hidden in a former Restaurant in that Amusement park.

Mr. Ryan: We will be safe here until the heat wears down.  
Mrs. Ryan: I agree.  
William: Looks like this is wear the bumper cars once were.  
Mr. Ryan: I Think it was. This Amusement park closed for good in 1983.  
Henry: Okay.

More police came. They moved up to wear the tickets are bought. Not the entrance gate itself. Well not yet anyway. They are moving slowly up to the Entrance gate.

Buster: Do you think they have guns?  
Policeman#2: We know they do. This is a stand off.  
Policeman#3: They are also said to have knifes.

They reached the Entrance Gate. They are starting to go through it. They reached where a Gift Shop was. No one was in it. Then reached a Rollercoster that stands today . But slowly falling apart.

Bud: Any sign of them yet?  
Policeman#1: Not yet.

They reached where a Restaurant was at. Then found them where the Bumper cars were at. They do indeed have Guns. The stand off began. Ladonna and John gave them there power stare. Bud got his back from them. The Ryan family is indeed going back to Jail. The End.


End file.
